The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle, in particular, but not exclusively, a combination roof with several closure means or panels. The open roof construction is intended to be completely integrated in the vehicle, wherein the open roof construction will form the entire roof plate of the vehicle.
Open roof constructions of this kind are known in several embodiments thereof, and the object of the invention is to provide further improvements, in particular with regard to the side beams of the stationary part of the open roof construction. Generally, said side beams are directly secured to the strengthening beams on the longitudinal edges of the vehicle roof. According to the invention, as indicated in the appended claims, the side beams are made of special extruded sections, which can be very easily adapted to different designs of the open roof construction, which can be mounted in the vehicle in a rational manner and which enable the provision of additional functions.
The invention will be explained in more detail hereafter with reference to the drawings, which schematically illustrate embodiments of the invention.